


Lightweight

by TheIceQueen



Series: Buttercreams and friends prompts. [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Prompt:What about the weekend at that moat house, the red cottage place? That gave everyone some canon, especially for a hungover!sick Byron with Joe *attempting* to take care of him.





	Lightweight

”I think I may have poisoned Byron.” Joe focused his vlogging camera on his roommate resting his arm and forehead on the table. “So, what had it in for you? Was it the beer or the bacon?”

A big strained breath was the only answer Joe got. He turned off the camera and leaned over the table himself to get a little closer and talked quietly.

“Byron…? Are you okay?”

Byron started something that might have resulted in a full nod if he hadn’t stopped himself and shot from the chair. Before Joe could react, the other guy had disappeared into the bathroom.

Leaving the dirty dishes next to the camera he stood next to the door, with the back against the wall. He knocked carefully, to not push the half closed door more open. The sounds from behind the door was not to be mistaken. He was sure the breakfast Joe had made himself were almost completely out of Byron by now.

“You okay in there?”

A small hum was pressed through the coughing and gagging.

Joe’s stomach turned. He’d never done good around other people being sick. Just the sound, not to speak of the smell, could make him throw up as well. But this time it was more; maybe it was the fact that he’d basically pulled Byron out of the bed and forced him to eat, because they had to check out of the cabin, or maybe it was that they’d been playing drinking games last night, well knowing that Byron was the lightweight.

“I’ll get you some water. You need anything else?”

“No, tha…” Another retching sound took over the words and Joe sprinted to the kitchen.

He was back quick and slowly pushed the door open. To see the big guy crumbled over the toilet, shaking and sweating tore into Joe like he’d never experienced it before. It wasn’t only that he wanted to help, because that’s what you do in these situations. No, he needed to make it stop, to make it better and the need blocked every other thought he’d had before.

Byron had seemed to stop puking and was now just gathering himself while leaning on the toilet. Joe hunched down next to him and rested a light hand on his shoulder. Byron lifted his head slowly, and looked at Joe like it was only then he’d realized that he was even in the room. He slid back from sitting on his knees and got more securely seated on the floor and took the glass with a shaky hand. Joe watched as his roommate rinsed out his mouth and spit the water in the toilet.

“You should probably try drinking some of it too.”

With a slow shake of his head Byron handed the glass back. “Not a good idea.”

“Well, you can’t sit here. I’ll bring a bucket to your bedroom.”

Joe got up and offered Byron a hand to do the same. After a few deep breaths, Byron grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. He lost balance and if Joe hadn’t seen the dizziness in his eyes he’d plummeted to the floor.

“Wow, easy. I got you.”

Chest against chest and arms wrapped around each other, they waited till Byron got some control over his legs and stood up almost by himself.

“Sorry.”

“No worries. Just take it easy and hang on.”

Joe pulled Byron’s arm around his neck and wrapped his own around Byron’s waist, and then started the walk through the hallway.

“What’s this? Byron, you alright?” Oli sounded almost concerned, but not enough to come over.

“I’m okay, it’s just…” Byron gagged, and Joe prayed to a higher power that he’d hold it in till he’d gotten that bucket.

“Ha!” Jack definitely wasn’t worried. “I told you last night that he couldn’t keep up.”

As they turned to enter the room Joe looked back at Jack. “Just shut it and get him a bucket, will you?”

Jack was shaking his head and clearly trying very hard not to laugh loudly, but Oli nodded and headed for the kitchen.

“We have to leave in two hours.” Byron looked up at Joe.

The smaller man helped the larger to sit on the bed and pulled the cover away before lifting his feet up.

“Let me worry about that. There’s no way you’re going in a car now.”

Byron curled to a ball and clenched his jaw.

“See…?”

Byron nodded but didn’t relax.

Oli came into the room and Joe quickly turned.

“Give it!”

Just in time he got the bucket on the floor and pulled Byron enough towards himself that he could reach over the bed.

Joe ignored the feeling of Oli’s eyes on his back as he held Byron’s forehead with one hand and rubbed big circles on his back with the other.

When Byron silenced and breathed almost normal again Oli silently and almost careful not to disturb anything handed Joe a towel. Joe pushed Byron slowly on his back and when seeing the absence in his friend’s eyes he took it upon himself to wipe remaining saliva from his lips and chin.

“Could we get some water too?”

Joe turned and looked at Oli only to notice that Jack and his huge smile had joined him in the doorway. Oli left for the water, but Jack looked like he was taking his sweet time to take in the sight of Joe sitting on his knees next to a panting and half unconscious Byron.

“What?!”

Joe stood up and turned to Jack.

“I’m just wondering why you’ve never taken such good care of me when I was hungover.”

Joe knew this was funny, but it was annoyance tensing his shoulders when he walked to the door.

“Well, if I had to do that every time, I wouldn’t have much of a life, now would I?”

He took the glass from Oli who had just joined them and closed the door, leaving both guys on the other side.

That one was going to bite him in the ass later, he was sure, but right now he couldn’t be bothered. Byron was still breathing heavily and had covered his eyes with an arm.

Slowly, Joe walked over and hunched down next to the week man and whispered. “B. Do you want to drink some now?”

Byron shook his head under the arm.

“Okay. I’ll leave it here for you. The bucket is here too, okay?” Joe stood up. He had to go figure out how to check out later.

He leaned down and took hold on Byron’s shoulder. “You just shout if you need anything.”

When he let go and stood up, a hand took hold on his wrist. Surprised and confused he looked at the man on the bed. Byron lifted the arm from his eyes and squinted against the light.

“B… What?”

“Can you…” Byron looked down but didn’t let go of Joe. “Can you maybe stay?”

Joe’s heart skipped a beat. Had already hated the thought of leaving Byron alone, he wanted to be there if he needed him. Hell, Joe _needed_ to be there.

“Sure. Let me turn of the light.”

The hand around Joe’s wrist loosened and he crossed the room. He was _definitely_ going to get it from Jack about this later. In almost complete darkness he found a chair and sat down next to the bed.

He texted Oli that he had to solve the whole the checkout thing and was sure he could hear Jack laughing, but that could have been his imagination.

After putting his phone away he focused on Byron. Even in the dark he could see him shivering. Joe placed the cover over him, earning a little moan from the big man.

“Try to get some sleep, okay?” He placed his hand on Byron’s upper arm. “I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”

Byron removed his arm from his eyes and rested it over his chest making his hand lie on top of Joe’s.


End file.
